


Restraint

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day Two, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), Ignis is cold, M/M, Restraint, Secret Relationship, but he does, he really shouldn't put Cor's jacket on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: He looks back at the jacket, fingers itching to put it on.  He really shouldn’t.  It’s Cor’s.  The Marshal’s.  The Immortal.  One simply doesn’t take a legend’s jacket and put it on because you’re cold.Even if you’ve been in a secret relationship with the man for two years.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> something super short I put together for day two of IgCor week, using the prompt restraint. this one was kinda fun and I enjoyed it.
> 
> not beta-ed

Ignis stares at the jacket hanging innocuously over the back of one of the camp chairs as he stirs the rice. It’s an uncommonly cold night in the wilds of Lucis, and Ignis’ jacket was ruined in a battle with a behemoth (thank you, Gladio, for insisting that they battle that. Jerk) and he was cold.

He glances up at a startled shout from Noctis as Cor launches him at Prompto. Cor had shown up a few days ago and decided to stay with them for a bit, offer them extra training, extra protection. Ignis has never been so frustrated in his life.

He looks back at the jacket, fingers itching to put it on. He really shouldn’t. It’s Cor’s. The Marshal’s. The Immortal. One simply doesn’t take a legend’s jacket and put it on because you’re cold.

Even if you’ve been in a secret relationship with the man for two years.

Ignis shakes his head. That is neither here nor there. The others have no idea that he and Cor have been in a mutually exclusive relationship for two years. At first it was because they knew people wouldn’t approve of the age difference between the two, and then it became habit. Ignis wonders sometimes if Regis had known.

A stiff, cold breeze blows through the camp and fire gutters. Ignis grumbles, turning his back to the wind and going back to dinner.

He finds himself looking at the jacket again.

He really shouldn’t put it on.

He really wants to.

He loves wearing Cor’s clothes when they’re lounging around Cor’s house, but wearing his jacket where the others would see…

He shouldn’t.

He’s across the camp, standing next to the leather jacket before he knows it. He lifts it up and pulls it on.

It’s too big through the shoulders and a bit long in the sleeves, but he’s immediately warm and surrounded by the scent of Cor’s aftershave. He feels the tension of the past month bleeding away wrapped in Cor’s jacket.

It’ll be fine. He’ll take the jacket off before the others get back and see him in it. They’ll never need to know just how little restraint he actually has.

:::

Cor walks back to camp with the three younger men, listening to Prompto chatter away at Noct. Gladio grabs Prompto and ruffles his hair, making the blond screech and shove at him. Cor shakes his head fondly. They’re getting better at fighting, but training them isn’t the only reason Cor wanted to join them for a bit.

He crests the edge of the haven and freezes, the air knocked out of him as effectively as Gladio’s punch earlier. Noct runs into his back and mutters an apology, giving Cor a weird look.

“Everything good, Marshal?” Gladio asks.

Prompto ignores Cor and inhales deeply, smelling the enticing scents of whatever Ignis is cooking.

Prompto blinks. Gladio and Noct are looking at Cor with something like concern, Cor is staring at Ignis like he’s a tall drink of water and Cor’s a dying man in the desert, and Prompto is confused.

“Are you wearing the marshal’s jacket?” Prompto blurts out.

Ignis lets out a gasp and spins, eyes wide as he takes in the four men staring at him. Gladio looks between Ignis and Cor, eyebrow arched. Noctis grunts, finally moving around Cor to head to the chairs. He doesn’t really care what Ignis is wearing. He’s hungry. 

“I can explain,” Ignis says slowly, moving to take the jacket off. 

Cor nearly runs Gladio down in his haste to cross the camp. He cups Ignis’ face and walks him backwards until his thighs hit the table, crushing their lips together.

Prompto lets out a surprised squeak, lifting his camera and clicking away. Gladio’s mouth falls open and Noctis sits up straight.

“What the hell, Ignis?” Noctis says, eyes nearly bugging out of his head as Cor pulls back from Ignis.

Ignis stares up at Cor, cheeks flushed and breathing hard.

“So, we’re not keeping it a secret anymore?” Ignis asks breathlessly.

“I think the chocobo’s out of the bag,” Gladio says wryly, standing behind them. “Something you want to share with the class?”

“Shut up, Gladio,” Ignis says, looking around Cor’s shoulder at the other man.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a new thing?” Noctis asks.

Ignis shakes his head, letting out a sigh as Cor pulls him close again.

Cor nudges his head up and kisses him again, uncaring of the others watching. Ignis closes his eyes and leans into the kiss.

From now on, he doesn’t have to hold back from reaching out and touching Cor, from smiling at him softly, from loving him. He’s free of his restraints, finally.

He doesn’t know how long they kiss when Prompto’s voice interrupts them.

“Should we tell them that dinner is burning?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
